Return of the Kane's
by Gemstone1225
Summary: It's a couple years after Carter married Zia, and Apophis is rising agian. Carter and Sadie agree they have had too much adventure, so its up to four children to save the world. Can they do it? Will the Kanes return?
1. Hide-And-Go-Seek

Hey, it's Gemstone. Just would like to thank AzureOtter for her great, wonderful book idea that inspired me to write this. (Actually, using another idea of someone else [not completely] is the most sincere form of flattery) Julius, Ruby, Cassie and Azure would have never come to be without you! I'd also like to thank Rainwing for cheering me on and letting me use her flying lion idea. (No, she is not on yet but I think she will be…) No flaming, please. And disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles.

**~Gemstone **

Hi. Julius here. This is our first recording, and we are going to send to that nice fellow who published our Aunt and father's books. Me, Cassie, Ruby and Azure have agreed with that, so—[Really, Ruby, I'm getting _that _off-track?] Sorry for getting off-track then, folks. It all started when Aunt Sadie arrived…

"Hey, children!" she said with a nice ring in her tone. Ruby looked up from her book, giggling and pushing Kelley, Aunt Sadie's giant black Labrador retriever, away as she covered her in licks of affection. Our giant white Great Dane Kelsey jealously pawed Ruby for attention, which she got. Cassie ran over to her fourteen-year-old best cousin forever, Hadley Stone. Uncle Walt was here too. I happily fist bumped my friend and cousin, Kaleb. Azure high-fived Peter, his best cousin.

"What are we going to do?" he asked after the adults and Haley fumbled inside. It was my sister's (Haley) sixteenth birthday tomorrow, which is why Aunt Sadie was here.

We lived in an old place called The Place Of Red Sands. Everything was either red or had a reddish tint. It's in Egypt, luckily. Our parents are Egyptologists.

Unfortunately, even though my mates at school (which is like, two hours away!) say that living here would be super cool, it's not. Yeah, sure, there's a nearby oasis (which isn't just for drinking, but also for swimming) and we get to have an excellent play of hide-and-go-seek in the ruins, but our home is an old, small tent. We all have our individual tents, but still! It's like a sewer. Well, it doesn't smell, and its not trashed, but it's very ruin-y.

Anyway, we didn't know what to do. Then Azure (Grrrrrr, the oldest) suggested hide-and-go-seek. "The person whose it gets to use the dogs!" Cassie added in. The brat. So it was settled. Hide-and-go-seek it was.

Hadley began to count. I trotted of as softly as I could. I could tell Cassie envied Ruby's steps: small and soft, barely audible. Her combat boots made it impossible to do anything quietly. After about a minute of wandering around in the ruins, I secured myself in a secure crack in some limestone. The wait began.

Meanwhile, while we are waiting for lunch to get here, Ruby insisted on a description of us so you can-uh- _visualize _us.  
Fine.

Cassie's hair is dark, dark brown, darker than Dad's but not really black. Her eyes are like Aunt Sadie's, surprisingly—blue. Cassie has Dad's skin, and she wears combat boots, a yellow T-shirt, and ripped jeans.

Azure has Aunt Sadie's hair color, dark blonde, and her skin color, which was much lighter than Mom's or Dad's. He has Dad's eyes, which were dark brown. He wore a gray tank top and knee-length jean shorts.

Ruby's hair is black, like moms. Unlike Cassie's mid-back length hair, Ruby's covers her whole back. Her eyes are Aunt Sadie's and Mom's. One eye was blue and one eye was amber. Look at it for the first time and you'll be blinded by the color flash—brilliant, shining amber, deep, mysterious blue. Her skin is coppery, like Mom. She wears a blue tank top with a green poncho and cutoff jeans. And my sister has thin-framed, green, rectangular glasses. (The lenses are not green.)

I have amber eyes like Mom, and skin like Dad. My hair is curly and dark brown, just like my father's. I wear a sleeveless black T-shirt and matching gym shorts.

There is also Haley, Isaac and Ian (the identical twins, unlike us fraternal quadruplets) but Cassie says that's not necessary to describe them.

Anyway, in my tight little crack, I heard a _crunch_ of sand beneath tennis shoes. I was being hunted.


	2. A Nile Crocodile Attacks Us

**Hey, It's Gemstone! Hope you like the last chapter. OK, Cassie's in the next chapter, so fans of Cassie stay tuned! Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles!**

**~Gemstone**

Still me. Sorry about that long lunch break. We where having chicken wings and meat pizza. Back to the crunch.

I huddled in the shadow of the crag, barely daring to breathe. "Hmm," I heard Hadley mumble. "Not here." When I heard the crunch of footsteps walking away, my racing heart slowed. For a bit.

I mustered all my courage and peeked out of the crag. All was peaceful. I darted out, my heart pounding, as I rushed through the ruins. I was heading toward the "safe" spot, a small palm tree with the only green in this ruin-y, red place. I panted and darted around palm trees and old, crushed limestone buildings. I ran right past it, about, five feet, swerved around, and placed my hand on the tree.

I hadn't won. Azure stood, staring at me through the leaves. We regarded each other warily.

Suddenly, in a burst through the trees, Ruby gently placed her hand on the growing green palm. There was a stick in her hair, which I plucked out. She quietly sat down and tried to coax a small lizard into her hands.

Cassie rushed through the underbrush, slamming herself against the trees stem. Ruby put her free hand on the other hand with the reptile in it, cupping it so the frightened lizard wouldn't jump away. Azure glared at Cassie. "A bit quieter?" he asked her. "Sorry," Cassie mumbled. "The dogs scented me." We all stood there a bit, looking at each other. Well, that's 'till we saw the beast.

It was a nine-foot Nile crocodile, which Ruby warned us wasn't as big as it could get. She told us the about some crocodile named Gustave that might have been 20 feet long. I stared, turned, and ran. We all did.

But this time it wasn't too sure-footed. I practically tripped over some limestone. Cassie slammed against an old palm. Azure almost ran into a building, and Ruby almost tripped herself.

We ran all the way back to camp, the beast following us, zigzagging. It was pretty fast, so I ran as fast as I ever had. We all burst into the rather battered clearing, me, Azure and Cassie screaming. Ruby turned tail and somehow convinced it to stop chasing us. I collapsed to my knees. Azure bent over, gasping. Cassie leaned against a palm in the middle of the clearing, and Ruby lay on her back in the sand.

Everybody rushed out of the ruins. "Dude, what's _up_?" I heard Peter ask Azure.

Cassie replied "HIDE GO SEEK! CROCODILE! CHASE! SURVIVED! LIVED! SLEEPY!" But it wasn't long before we all stumbled to our tents and fell asleep.


	3. A Conversation Over Dinner

**Its me. Again. Sorry, know its been a long time since I updated. Thanking AzureOtter again, not only for her fabulous inspiring book idea, but also for Azure!** **He's**__**the leader in all this.****Yep, pretty much. Hope that's OK! I would also recommend AzureOtters fanfics to anybody who likes this story. Please review and no flames, please!**

**~Gemstone**

Yep. Finally been able to grab the microphone from my brother Julius. [What, Julius? No inturr- OW! Stop that!] Sorry. Julius is a bit mad I was able to nab it.

Anyway, when we all woke up from our tents, it was dinnertime. Peter passed out plates of instant mashed potatoes and grilled cheese. I happily began with the grilled cheese, grimacing at the mashed potatoes. "So, kids, what was with that crocodile?" asked Mom, a bit shaken.

We were forced to tell the whole story. No, actually, it was pretty easy. "Actually, Mom, Dad, you look really weird," Ruby told Mom. "What's wrong?" And then it all came spilling out. Egyptian History, Horus, Ra, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Nepthys, Ptah,

Sekhmet and Thoth.

"This is a lot to take in," Azure gasped, a bit overloaded. _Now that you know all of that, hello, Cassie, _I heard. Then I just _knew. _I was an Eye. I had a feeling of whom, unfortunately. _Um, Sekhmet? _I asked timidly. Ruby also seemed to have guessed, because she looked bewildered. _I'm afraid you must know what I- and the gods and goddesses in your brothers and sister's heads- are about to tell. _I gulped. Julius shivered, Ruby lowered her head, and Azure stared straight forward. _Apophis is coming back. Tell this to your parents, and that you must stop him, _Sekhmet told me.

"Apophis is rising!" me and Ruby, Julius and Azure said in unison. "Plus," Azure added sarcastically, halfly anyway, "We have to go save the world!" Mom and Dad and Aunt Sadie kind of stared at us. "Mom,  
I think bad things are going to happen if we don't. I had a small vision—" Dad shook out of his weird trance. "Children, who are you hosting?" is what he began with. Ruby was hosting Nephthys, Julius was hosting Ptah, Azure was hosting Thoth and I replied I was hosting Sekhmet.

"Then you will leave tomorrow morning, children," Mom said timidly, and everybody left the table but me, Azure, Ruby and Julius. "That was… fairly easy. Who knew?" I said, and dismissed myself.  
Well. I snuggled deep into my sleeping bag, but I was still awake when Ruby came in. Eventually I fell asleep.

Falling. That was the first thing I remembered. Falling and being caught by an oversized chimpanzee… or maybe it was a baboon. I couldn't tell. It snorted at me in a sort of friendly way, just before I blacked out.

**That was Cassie's dream. Later on you'll hear about their special personalities. Review, please! And no flames! That was chapter- ah ah ah. I'm not going to be a spoiler. **

**~Gemstone**


	4. We Get Attacked By Giant Flying Lions

Hi! I'm back! It's me! Yep! Just to warn you: Freak is in this chapter. And maybe someone else…

But that's not important right now. Hope you like this chapter!

~Gemstone

Still Cassie. Good thing for that, too.

Don't ask.

Anyway, I chose carefully what to wear the next morning: a clean light blue blouse, dark indigo skinny jeans and light green Nikes. The winds had stopped for our luck, and when I left the tent, everything was comfortably un-sand-ified.

Dad had a weird bristle-winged giant griffin-looking thing beside him, and Ruby and Azure were petting it. Julius stood nearby, preparing supplies with Mom.

Our other dog, Isis, named after the Egyptian goddess of magic, hung back with the other two dogs.

Azure had picked out a clean white T-shirt and ripped jeans with sandals for his outfit, Julius his regular black sleeveless tee and matching gym shorts with black tennis shoes.

Ruby wore a cute green one-shoulder T-shirt and dark indigo skinny jeans like me. She also wore white Nikes with orange reflectors on the heels.

I wandered over to the griffin-ish thing. "This is Freak," Dad said, and we heard the whole story about him. There was another griffin with Freak. Dad said he didn't know who this was.

Afterwards it was time to leave. After all our goodbyes, we left.

It was cool in the flying boat. The clouds were the coolest things I'd felt.  
Ever.

The new griffin followed us everywhere, saying: "FREEEEKAAAAAAZOOOOOIDDDDDD!" and so we began to call her Freakazoid. Suddenly the boat bumped. Three giant black flying lions were below us. Freakazoid distracted the larger white one.

The three black lions where identical, except for eyes. They all had pitch-black fur and crow-like wings (only they where much to large for a crow) and dark pink noses with long, elegant tails. Their claws were unusually white. One had light green eyes, one had regular sea green eyes, and one had dark green eyes.

The white one had bright white fur and a pale pink nose with dark blue eyes. She also had a long, elegant tail and sharp black claws. Her wings were as white as pearls and they where feathered, like the black ones.

Anyway, as my annoying brother Azure has said to me: get on with the story. Eventually, the boat was torn to shreds. Julius, lucky him, and Azure, luckier him, latched onto Freak and pulled themselves on. Ruby and me plummeted to the ground, though. I landed in a tall baobab, but she wasn't so lucky, as she went all the way to the ground.

The branch I was on snapped and I kept falling, until a large chimpanzee, or maybe a baboon caught me. It snorted in my face. And terrified, I remembered my dream just before I blacked out.

Don don don! What will happen next? Azure's up next, so keep your eyes peeled for chapter five! Oh, and please post if Cassie wears a necklace or a bracelet. Can't decide, but Ruby's taken care of, and so are the boys. Review and no flaming, please!

~Gemstone


End file.
